


A Most Unusual Friendship

by tendous_satoris



Series: The YachiGata Chronicles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?????????????????????????, F/M, Gen, I got excited thinking about Kawanishi and Yachi being BFFs, I wrote this so quickly y'all..., KAWANISHI TAICHI IS A LITTLE SHIT, LET'S PLAY: SPOT THE FORESHADOWING!!!!, M/M, More of my Kawanishi voice hc, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Canon, platonic fluff?, there's foreshadowing in this, what do i even tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Hitoka didn’t know why, but she found Kawanishi interesting.Not romantically, of course. He was dating Shirabu, and she was very happily with Yamagata.He was just… interesting.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yachi and Kawanishi become best friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh. I ship Yachi and Kawanishi now D: I'll probably write something for them sometime soon, but for now, enjoy this little blurb of Yachi and Kawanishi being best friends! 
> 
> Enjoy ٩(◕‿◕)۶

Hitoka didn’t know why, but she found Kawanishi interesting. 

 

Not romantically, of course. He was dating Shirabu, and she was very happily with Yamagata. 

 

He was just… interesting. 

 

Something about his lethargic appearance, dry humour, and sheer  _ height  _ just made him fascinating to her. 

 

She wanted to befriend him. 

 

“Hayato, what kind of people does Kawanishi-san usually befriend?” She asked when they were just relaxing on her bed one day. Her mother was gone on a business trip, so they had the house to themselves for the weekend. 

 

“Uh, I haven’t really noticed a pattern, why?” He looked down at her with a curious expression. “Do you want to be friends with him?” 

 

“A-a little bit, yes.” She admitted, cheeks flushing. “He just seems really interesting, I guess. Like, someone who I’d like to be friends with.” 

 

“He  _ is  _ a pretty interesting guy.” He hummed. “I can talk to him on Monday if you want. Get his phone number. I’m sure he would love to be friends with you, you’re adorable.” 

 

“I’m not!” She complained, face flushing a bright pink colour. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

‘ _ Hello! Is this Kawanishi Taichi?’  _

 

Taichi blinked at the incoming text that lit up his phone. 

 

_ ‘Yes… who’s this?’  _

 

_ ‘This is Yachi Hitoka, Hayato’s girlfriend! We’ve met before (* ^ ω ^)’ _

 

Yachi? Why is she texting him? 

 

_ ‘I remember. Why are you texting me? You’re not planning on cheating on Yamagata-senpai, are you?’  _

 

_ ‘No no no not at all!!!!! I just wanted to see if you’d like to be friends??? You seem interesting ^^’  _

 

Oh. 

 

… He didn’t hate the idea. 

 

‘ _ I would enjoy that.’  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

And so, that was how their unlikely friendship had gotten started. 

 

They texted a lot and discovered they had a few common interests. 

 

Every so often, he would come over to her house to watch silly movies, eat ice cream, and gush about their boyfriends. 

 

“He’s just… he’s adorable, all right?” Taichi sighed. “I don’t know how to describe it. I just… I really like him.” 

 

The first time this had happened, her mother had assumed she had broken up with Yamagata. 

 

“Have you and Hayato broken up already?” She had blinked. “Shame. I liked him.”

 

“Mother!” She all but screeched. “No, I’m still with Hayato, Kawanishi-san is just a friend! Guys and girls can be just friends, y’know… Besides, Kawanishi-san has a boyfriend, Shirabu-san.” 

 

“All right, good.” She breathed. “Now, you’re going to be alone tonight, as I have a very important meeting. Take care of my daughter, will you?” She eyed Kawanishi. 

 

“Will do, Yachi-san.” He nodded, a tiny, teasing smirk gracing his features. 

 

And with a last kiss on her daughter’s forehead, Yachi Madoka left for the night. 

 

Fast forward to the present, when Hitoka and Kawanishi were sat on Hitoka’s bed, eating ice cream and talking like middle school girls at a sleepover. 

 

“You seem to really like Shirabu-san, don’t you?” 

 

“That’s what I just said, isn’t it?” He huffed. “What do you like about Yamagata-senpai?”

 

“He’s so handsome, for starters. He’s very nice and charming, and doesn’t mind when I ask a lot of questions about volleyball.” She gushed, a bright smile forming on her face. 

 

“You really like him, don’t you?” He grinned. 

 

“Yeah.” She nodded vigorously. “He’s really sweet, too.” 

 

“That’s adorable.” He teased. 

 

“No, it’s not!” She complained. “You were saying the same things about Shirabu-san!” 

 

“Yeah, but you can’t use it as blackmail.” He smirked, narrowing his eyes and revelling in the terrified look on Hitoka’s face. “I’m on a  _ team  _ with your boyfriend, lest you forget. I see him almost every day.” 

 

“You’re evil, Kawanishi-san!” Hitoka accused, pointing her spoon at him menacingly. “Don’t you dare tell him what I said!” 

 

That’s when Kawanishi burst out laughing. “You actually  _ believed  _ me? I may be lazy, but I’m not  _ evil _ .” 

 

Hitoka blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Her face lit up bright red in embarrassment. 

 

“It’s not my fault you’re an incredible liar!” She complained. “I totally believed you.” 

 

“Kenjirou says the same thing.” His cackles had faded to mere giggles at this point. “I’m a great actor as well.” 

 

“Cool. Can you get me some more cookie dough ice cream? I can’t reach the top shelf.” 

 

“Sure.” He got it no problem and returned to hand it to her. 

 

“You’re so tall. Hayato can only barely reach the top shelf himself.” She giggled. “It’s so weird having someone so tall around, the only one I know is Tsukishima-kun.” 

 

That made him narrow his eyes. “What was that?” He all but growled, voice dropping into a much lower and more threatening register and leaning to tower over her, causing a scared squeak to come out of her throat. 

 

“I-I mean, t-that’s not a bad thing! Not at all! I-I just meant, my mother’s only a little bit taller than Hayato, a-and-” 

 

She was cut off by the sound of more of Kawanishi’s laughter. 

 

“See? Told you I’m a great actor!” He laughed. “You totally thought I was mad, didn’t you?” 

 

“Yes!” She cried. “You jerk!” 

 

“Sorry, you’re just a lot more fun to mess with since Yamagata-san is my senpai, and he’s practically fearless, and Kenjirou isn’t scared of tall people.” He grinned. 

 

“Mean.” Hitoka pouted. “You  _ knew  _ I hate tall people, and you did it anyway. That’s so mean.” 

 

“It was just a bit of fun.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “My teammates all think I’m lethargic and don’t talk at all, I never get to do stuff like this.” 

 

Seeing his pout, she sighed. “Fine, fine, I forgive you. Just, never do that again, please?” 

 

“What, this?” He asked, yet again leaning over her with a mock-scowl.  

 

“Y-yes, that!” 

 

“Fine.” He shrugged. “I’ll find other ways to freak you out, don’t worry.” 

 

“Wonderful…” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“And then Hinata-kun  _ grabbed him _ ! Gosh, I was so scared that I ran straight into Tanaka-san…” 

 

Hitoka was telling Yamagata a story from when she had witnessed Hinata and Kageyama fight for the first time. 

 

“That sounds mildly terrifying.” He said softly. 

 

“It was!” Her eyes were wide. Then her phone went off. 

 

‘ _ Hey it's my anniversary with Kenjirou and I don't know what to wear on our date help’  _

 

“Who is it?” Yamagata asked. 

 

“It's Kawanishi-san. He's wondering what he should wear on his anniversary date with Shirabu-san.” 

 

“Oh, tell him to wear his leather jacket,” Yamagata suggested. “That looks really nice on him.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

‘ _ Hayato suggests your leather jacket. He says it looks nice on you :)’  _

 

_ ‘k thx’  _

 

“Now, as I was saying…” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were having another ‘ice cream get together’, as she had so aptly dubbed it. 

 

“Listen,  _ The Avengers: Age of Ultron _ was  _ not  _ that bad.” She giggled. 

 

“Compared to the first one, though.” 

 

“Even compared to the first one, it wasn't that bad.” 

 

“It  _ was _ , though.” Kawanishi insisted. “The first one was amazing. The perfect balance of humour and action. The second one was… less so, and had  _ 2  _ forced heterosexual romances.” 

 

“Yeah, I can see where you're coming from on that one.” She sighed, putting another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Her mother was gone on a business meeting, so they, yet again, had the house to themselves. “Hey, I know I'm playing with fire when I say this, but didn't you say you were going to find other ways to freak me out? You haven't tried anything since last time when you tricked me into thinking you were mad.” 

 

“Oh? Do you want me to?” He raised an amused eyebrow. 

 

“I'm just getting a bit antsy, is all.” 

 

“I do have something planned, I was just waiting for the right moment to bring it up.” He smiled mysteriously. “Wanna see something cool I can do with my voice?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

He leant in to whisper in her ear, and when he did, his voice was as smooth as butter. 

 

“I can smoothen out my voice.” He whispered. 

 

Her eyes widened as she pulled back. “B-but your voice is so scratchy! How is that possible, you don't even sound like yourself.” 

 

“Practice.” He responded simply, snickering. “The first time Kenjirou heard me do it, he hadn't even recognised me. It was funny.” 

 

“I don’t understand.” She shook her head. 

 

“Whatever.” He shrugged. 

 

“That must be really useful for prank calls.” 

 

“It is.” He nodded. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You’ve been hanging out with Taichi a lot lately, haven’t you,” Yamagata asked casually when they were out for lunch one day. 

 

“That’s because he’s my friend, like Hinata-kun or Kageyama-kun.” She eyed her boyfriend. “Are you jealous?” 

 

“No! I was just saying…” He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. “I’m not jealous, I swear. I trust you, okay?” 

 

“Okay.” She sighed. “I don’t want you thinking I would cheat on you because I would never.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hayato thought I was cheating on him with you!” Hitoka complained when Kawanishi was over at her house, later that night. 

 

“Why?” He blinked. 

 

“Because we text a lot.” She pouted. “Not that I don’t want to be friends with you anymore! I told him that I wasn’t, and he believed me!” 

 

“Good.” He sighed. “Can’t have Kenjirou thinking I’m cheating on  _ him _ , either.” 

 

“Exactly.” She nodded. “Besides, and just know I’m speaking completely hypothetically here, if I were to cheat on someone, which I  _ wouldn’t _ , my anxiety would probably get so bad I’d end up either breaking up with them or telling the other person.” She laughed. “Plus, I’m a terrible liar. I have a  _ massive  _ guilt trip.” 

 

“It goes away after your first year in high school,” Kawanishi mumbled, voice sounding empty and distant. 

 

“... Kawanishi, are you okay?” 

 

“Haven’t been since middle school.” 

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT. 
> 
> I DID. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudos! 
> 
> Erica out (*≧ω≦*)


End file.
